


You and Me

by jaeren



Series: (Spicy)Shots by jaeren [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: EREN WITH AN EARRING, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, F/M, Fluff, Serotonin, Skater eren, can u tell by the caps locks? haha, i love this boy, if you need some, pure fluff, this fic has your back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeren/pseuds/jaeren
Summary: (an eren x reader fic, including skater!Eren)"You quirk an eyebrow playfully, putting a hand at your hip. “On your skateboard, huh? Though, you should know, I can’t skate…”He laughs, his eyes turning into glittering glints of green, wrinkles forming on the edges. He looks positively charming. You swear his laugh feels like the feeling of joy bottled into several rumbling chuckles.He flicks a tear out of the corner of his eye dramatically, making a show of it. “Nah, ‘course not. I’ve got a car,” he says, recovering. “But I can teach you, after.”"
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: (Spicy)Shots by jaeren [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108535
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	You and Me

Your phone slips out of your hand before you can catch it. You don’t even bother following its movements, instead staring up at the sky, letting a groan rip out of you, stomping your foot. 

“Alright there?” A deep male voice passes by you, as wheels roll to a stop on the pavement. 

You turn around with a scowl on your face. “Do I  _ look _ alright?” You inhale deeply, knowing this random man is not responsible for your shit day. “I’m sorry. It’s been a long ass — I mean, a long day.” 

He chuckles, pressing his feet onto the edge of his skateboard, which he magically catches in his hands, catching your attention. “You can curse around me. It’s chill.” He’s handsome. Handsome as hell, with long flowing wavy brown hair, sparkling green eyes, a tall statue of a man. He’s wearing a baggy button down, that reaches down to his mid thighs, and a pair of jeans and a pair of tan colored sneakers. Rings of gold and silver fill his fingers, and he’s wearing three chains of varying lengths. Quite literally, the epitome of a skater boy.

“Sorry. Just got out of class so … filter was still on,” you say, sheepishly, trying to respond to him while forcing yourself to forget about his attractiveness.

“Clearly not on enough,” he says, smirking, before walking over. He bends down near you, a long unruly strand of his brown hair brushing past your arm. Your lips have parted without your knowledge.

“Here,” he says, handing your phone over to you. “Sorry to say, babe, but looks like she’s a goner.” 

You suppose you’d have been a lot more disappointed if he hadn’t called you babe. You merely bite your lips, before tossing your phone into the tote where you’d been carrying your textbooks. Thankfully, it wasn’t shattered, but it wasn’t turning off.

“Well. Looks like that’s a trip to Best Buy for me,” you say, holding his gaze. “Going to need to catch the bus.”

“Mmhh, that sucks. I can take you there, if you want,” he offers, his emerald eyes boring into yours.

You quirk an eyebrow playfully, putting a hand at your hip. “On your skateboard, huh? Though, you should know, I can’t skate…”

He laughs, his eyes turning into glittering glints of green, wrinkles forming on the edges. He looks positively charming. You swear his laugh feels like the feeling of joy bottled into several rumbling chuckles.

He flicks a tear out of the corner of his eye dramatically, making a show of it. “Nah, ‘course not. I’ve got a car,” he says, recovering. “But I can teach you, after.”

“Well,  _ sir, _ much as I’d like to take you up on your offer — offer _ s _ , plural — I’ve got a class. Plus I don’t even know your name,” you say, realizing you’ve gone this long without knowing a name for this handsome stranger.

“Eren Jaeger,” he says, stretching a large hand out at you. You take it, your much smaller hand fitting in within the contours of his palm easily. Almost like two puzzle pieces … 

“I can take you after your class, if you want. I’m just skatin’ around, anyway,” he says, squeezing your hand before letting it go.

“How can I trust you not to be an axe-murderer?” you ask, fake serious.

He smiles lazily, shrugging, eyes shining with amusement. “You can’t, can you?  _ But _ I can assure you I’d never put your pretty face in danger.”

You find yourself giggling, face growing hot at the compliment. Eren slides his hands through his long locks while smiling, pleased by your reaction, pushing strands of hair back. Though they come back to frame his face regardless. A single dangling earring of a ruby, hangs off his left ear, now revealed. 

“You’re a pretty face yourself,” you muse, staring at the swaying of the ornamental earring. “Nice earring.”

He grins at the compliment, a flush dotting his cheeks now. “Thanks. It’s new. Inspired by this anime I’ve been watching.” 

“So you skate  _ and  _ watch anime? Sounds like my dream man,” you say, a flirty edge to your voice. Normally, you’d never be this forward — but something about him is pushing you forward.

His grin grows wider, his pearly white teeth shining at you. His canines are particularly sharp. You shiver, partly waiting for his response, partly because he’s just so goddamn beautiful. Handsome. Gorgeous. All those synonyms for this Adonis of a man. 

“ _ Sounds _ like you’re missing class, too. For me. Your apparent dream man.” So he finally responds.  _ And,  _ he’s flirting back. 

But — he’s also right. You’re missing class! 

“Crap! I got to go,” you say, groaning, getting your I.D. out quickly to swipe into your building. Before you enter, you turn back to speak to him. “Pick me up out here at 4:30?”

He licks his lips, making the pink tone of his plush lips glossy. “M’kay. See you then, beautiful.” 

While in your online class, you have trouble concentrating, for two reasons: one, thinking of how he’d called you beautiful, how the word had been dripping of a mix of honesty and desire. And second, because your window directly faces the road Eren was skating on. You could hardly track the words of the lecture when your eyes caught on the shine of the sun on Eren’s glossy brown hair, waving in the wind generated by his skating. Could hardly remember what fuckin’ class you were taking with the way his long legs propelled him forward, his oversized button down clinging to his body pushed in by the wind. Hell, you could hardly remember your own name when he stopped by your window when he finally realized it was  _ you _ he passed by, when he smiled at you toothily, waving, his green eyes a ray of warmth brighter than the sun. 

_ Oh. _ That was all you remember thinking in the moment.

So, one thing was for sure: you were hooked on this boy.

* * *

You had been the first one of your class. The red exit button had never been so easy to click. Before waiting outside again at your dorm entrance, you had taken a bit of time to fix up your appearance: a dab of a peachy gloss on your lips, a swipe of a sweet blush and dewy highlighter on your cheekbones, a spritz of your favorite perfume. War requires weapons. And you're determined to win this one, prize being one Eren Jaeger’s heart. 

You teeter back and forth on the heels of your sneakers, eyes flitting around, waiting for a car to pull up. You wonder what his car looks like. His skateboard, from what you had seen when he flipped it into his hands, had been a shiny black slab, with moon phases printed onto the back, glittering stars swirling around them. You couldn’t map that to what his car could look like, though.

But regardless, when a sleek Tesla pulls up in front of the street to your dorm’s entrance, you can’t help the look of incredulity. 

Eren gets out of the car to open the door for you, and you slide in easily. 

“What?” He asks, at your look of shock still on your face. 

“It’s just — based on your skateboard, this wasn’t what I was predicting,” you say, after a moment of figuring out how to word your shock.

“Heh,” he laughs, using one hand to drive, turning the steering wheel. You both turn into the main road as his GPS directs him to your location. “What were you expecting?”

“Not this,” you say with finality. You don’t want to say anything more for fear of overstepping. Afterall, you’d  _ just _ become friends, on the most random fluke ever. 

“My dad’s a doctor,” Eren says, by way of explanation. “And the skateboard was a gift from my ex-girlfriend.”

_ That _ grabs your attention. “Ex?”

“Yeah. Historia. She should be in your year, actually. She was into astrology, and I briefly was, too. Hence the moon phases,” Eren says, eyes sliding over to yours on the rearview mirror.

“Huh.” Your tone is curt. You try to think of a  _ Historia _ in your year. Paradis University was elite, yes, but also pretty large. Your friend group was majority composed of upperclassmen, too, since you had been a TA for an upper level course as a result of your having taken some college courses early over summers before. You wondered if Levi or Hange would know who Historia was … 

“Don’t know her,” you finally say, hoping not to seem like you were bothered.

“No problem,” Eren says. “I can introduce you to her. She’d love you, and I think you would, too. But be careful … her girlfriend Ymir is possessive.” 

You relax. “Oh. Would love to meet her. I don’t really know many people in our grade.”

“Shit, really? You’d love my friend group. Honestly, Armin could probably fix your phone better than the people at Best Buy. He’s a marine biology major now, but did a brief stunt in comp sci,” he says, as you soar through the highway.

“Well, too late now,” you say, smiling. “But I’d love to meet them in the future. How’re you going to explain how you know me?” 

He grins. “Picked up a beautiful girl’s phone, and then picked  _ her _ up.” 

You laugh uncontrollably, his quick response cracking you up. You’re positively giddy.

“They’re going to think you  _ literally _ picked me up,” you say, tone wobbly with edges of your giggles still peeking through your words.

“Could do that, too,” he says. “Most likely you’ll fall while learning to skate, anyways.”

You roll your eyes. “Glad you believe in me so much.”

“Quite a lot, babe. Even when  _ I _ first started, I fell. Jean — one of my friends — gave me so much shit for it.” You catch his childish pout, and smile in his direction.

“Sounds like Jean and I will be quick friends,” you say, looking at him. You reach across to Eren and tuck a strand of hair behind his ear before you realize you are moving.

A smirk sidles its way across his face. “Bonded by bullying, hmm?” he says, a pleased edge to his tone.

“Perhaps,” you say, face hot. You fiddle with your fingers in your lap, suddenly nervous. You realize the two of you are pulling into Best Buy’s parking lot. Perfect timing.

“Hey,” you say. “You can chill here while I go in. Might take some time.” 

Eren shakes his head, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Nope. Comin’ with you for sure.” 

You blink rapidly, also unbuckling and stepping out. “Okay, then, let’s go.”

When the two of you get to the front door, though, you’re greeted with a “closed” sign. 

“Fuck,” you mutter. “Forgot to check if they were closed.”

“Makes no sense. It’s a weekday,” Eren says, peeking into the store through the glass door, resting his forehead on it. He lifts a hand up to his forehead as if doing his best to scour the store. “No one’s here for sure, though.”

You pout, sitting down on the sidewalk, bringing your knees up and resting your chin on them. “Ugh. Sorry to have you drive us out here, then.”

He sits by you, patting your shoulder. You turn to him. 

“Relax,” he coos. “I’ll drive you back here later, anyway. Besides. When we get back, I can hand it over to Armin. Maybe he’ll be able to figure something out.” His hand squeezes your shoulder.

“Sounds like a plan,” you mumble, shy suddenly. “Um. Okay. Let’s go back!”

“Hell no, babe. We’ve got an open parking lot available to us. That means I get to  _ teach  _ you.” He tilt his head, trying to shake his long waves of hair out of his eyesight.

“Fine,” you grumble, secretly pleased he still remembered. “But in exchange, I get to tie your hair back.” Your fingers have been hanging to run your fingers through his hair, to tie it up with  _ your _ hair-tie.

He chuckles. “Alright. But only if you can skate.”

“Done deal,” you say, confident. “I’m a quick-learner.”

“Quick-learner, huh?” He’s smirking, his dark eyes implying his meaning. Your face is hot. You shove him playfully, and stand up. 

“C’mon, slowpoke. Let’s go!” 

“Alright, alright.” Eren walks back to his car, opening the passenger doors and unearthing his skateboard. It’s a beautiful board, and you have to admit Historia has good taste.

“So why’d you date Historia?” you ask, wanting to figure some of the backstory out.

“Uh. We weren’t real dating. Ymir would’ve killed me. It was just pretend until she told her parents about Ymir,” Eren said, closing the car and gently putting the board down to the floor. “It’s just easy to call her an ex.”

Your face got several degrees hotter. You had assumed way too much. 

“S’rry,” you say quickly. “I assum—”

“Babe. Chill,” he says, squeezing both your shoulders this time. “Now, get on the board.”

You obey, getting on, feeling wobbly. Eren holds you upright by your shoulders still.

“Stand, with your body parallel with the board, keeping your feet about shoulder width apart.” You follow his instructions. “Not like that, babe. Upright posture, slightly bent knees, with your weight evenly distributed.” 

You continue listening, and before you know it, you’re standing confidently on the board. Eren’s hands slip away from you, so that kind of dulls the feeling of accomplishment as you’d been enjoying his touch, but — his proud smile washes you with glee regardless.

“Okay, now comes the … harder part,” Eren says slowly. “You gotta skate.”

“Eren. I can do it, but you have to give me a little more than that,” you say, frozen on the board. 

“Well, basically, the way I told you to stand just now will be your basic posture while riding, too. The issue is pushing. It sounds relatively easy, but you need to really know the right way to.”

“And that is?” you ask, waving your hands to ask him to continue.

“Angle your foot around, hmm, thirty something degrees, and push with the other, before bringing it back in the resting position to rest on the board,” Eren instructs you, his voice methodical.

You listen, following exactly — and you do it! You’re delirious with glee, grinning so wide you think your cheeks will rip open, and are seemingly skating towards Eren.

When suddenly, an acorn on the pavement gets in your way, and before you know it, you’re hurtling towards the ground.

You land on Eren with an oomph, pressing into the hardness of his body. At least he was there to break your fall.

“Hey,” you say, sheepishly when his gaze meets yours. “Nice to meet you.” Your face is hot as hell.

He laughs. “Hi yourself. Well. You  _ did _ skate. Pretty good. I struggled a lot in the beginning, and that was  _ without _ an acorn.”

You snicker, burying your face into his chest as you do. He smells sweet and smoky, like coffee and vanilla. You bring your face out, though, to meet his gaze again. 

“Well — I  _ did _ skate. So, now I think I can tie your hair up?” you ask, eyes wide and begging. 

He concedes. “Alright. Have at it, beautiful.”

You bask in the praise, and extract a hair-tie bound at your wrist. You’re jostled when Eren rights the two of your postures on the ground, balancing you properly on his lap. You gulp, but continue with your original intended goal. You scoop up the base of his hair, hands curving around the base of his skull, palms sliding against his earlobes shaking his earring. His hair is soft, the strands tickling your palms as they rustle in your grasp. You struggle in vain to get the shorter strands, especially since you’re tying from the front. But you manage to tie his locks low on his head. Some longer strands, but still too short to be tied, emerge, and you tuck them behind his ear, slowly, holding his gaze.

Eren’s breath is hot on your face, his gaze equally searing on your eyes. Your mouth is dry, your pulse soaring as your blood rushes everywhere. You’re aching, aching to taste his lips. And thank god he is, too, because before you know it, his face is inching towards yours. You wonder if you should wait for him to be the one to land the kiss — but decide to take initiative. You kiss him.

He leans into the kiss.

His left hand settles on your lower back, pressing your closer to him. His right hand, squeezes the sides of your jaw, his index and thumb working to tilt your mouth to better slide against his. His lips are soft and smooth, and you slide your tongue over them, trying to taste, your tongue darting. He opens, giving you a way to stick your tongue in, tasting something like cinnamon inside his mouth, on his tongue. 

You part for air, panting. “Cinnamon?” you ask, licking your lips.

Eren laughs breathlessly. “Was chewing cinnamon gum before.  _ You  _ taste like cherries.”

You grin. “Cherry flavored lip gloss.” 

Eren grabs your jaw again, this time lifting your face to give him access to your neck. He peppers kisses down the long column of your neck, choosing to nip only once at your collarbone, and you jolt against him.

“Careful, babe,” Eren says, kissing his way back to your lips. “Remember you’re on my lap.”

Your face is so hot you wonder if he can feel it with his hands on your face. “S-sorry,” you say.

“Don’t be,” Eren says, looking at you sweetly. He pecks the tip of your nose. “You’re so cute. Wish I’d met you earlier.”

Your heart is near to bursting with warmth. “Me, too,” you confide. “You’re perfect.”

“I should be saying that to you,” Eren says, thumb stroking your cheek. 

“Well,” you say, smiling prettily and fluttering your eyelashes. “You should.”

A booming laughter pours out of Eren, his chest rumbling. “You’re perfect.” 

“As expected,” you say, kissing his lips, a quick one where your lips just barely brush. Eren, however, doesn’t let you dart away as you’d planned to. He presses you into his lips, and the two of you kiss deeply for what feels like hours and seconds all at once. You part, both breathless. 

“I hope you drop your phone more often,” Eren says, pressing his forehead against yours, chest rising and falling. “If it means more moments like this. With you and me.”

“Oh, shut it, Eren!” you say, breathless from your kissing, flustered, too. You calm down. “We can have more regardless. You and me.” Your words are quiet, needing some sort of assurance from him. 

He provides it, nodding furiously before closing the gap between the two of you by kissing you again. You wrap your hands around his neck, hands burying in his hair. His touch is warm on your skin just as the sun’s rays are, and you can feel the wind tickling any bare spots of skin he isn’t touching. You’re so happy.

Moments like this, just you and him. Hopefully, that was your future together. You and him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my [tumblr](https://jae-ren.tumblr.com/) babes


End file.
